1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power outlets, and more particularly to those of the type intended to be installed in motor vehicles or boats, and which typically carry low voltage d. c. Such outlets are adapted to releasably receive cooperable electrical plugs, for supplying power to accessories comprising a multitude of appliances, or in other instances, to electrical cigar lighter ignitor plugs of known design.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,857 discloses a prior cigar lighter assemblage having a holder in the form of a well with a transverse, apertured bottom wall, and a threaded screw shell (20) which is secured to the well and which is adapted to receive the threaded portion of a tubular clamping shell (34). The front of the well is provided with a radially-outwardly extending flange (14) which bears against the edge portion of an aperture in a dashboard or panel (16), all in the usual manner. The well is electrically grounded by suitable means, via physical contact with the dashboard or panel, which in most cases is electrically conductive and at electrical ground potential.
U.S. Patents derived from Divisional Applications based on the above identified patent also exist, as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,944
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,848.
The disclosures of the immediately preceding two patents are substantially the same as that of the parent case.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,017 discloses an electrical power receptacle of the type incorporating a well (12) in the form of a tubular plastic housing and an electrically-conductive metal shell (16) that is received in the housing. As illustrated in FIG. 3 of the patent, the housing carries a leaf spring (46) which terminates in a rearwardly extending flat electrical terminal (42). This terminal is intended to be connected to the ground side of the electrical circuit which supplies the power receptacle.
Other patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,856 and 4,669,185 show a composite clamping shell for an electrical cigar lighter incorporating an integrally-formed spade lug (42) for making electrical connection between the clamping shell and electrical ground. The cigar lighter socket per se, and igniting unit with which the shell is used are not shown in this patent.